


A Day Off

by stubsel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day Off, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Ignoct if you squint but it's there!, Morning Cuddles, Platonic Cuddling, Snow Day, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubsel/pseuds/stubsel
Summary: What a better way to celebrate the pre-christmas days than by being snowed in at the Citadel?





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> written for the #ffxvsmallsecretsanta over on tumblr!  
> the prompto was happy boys and one of the ships was ignoct so i tried to lowkey squeeze that in as well! i hope it's okay ♥

It’s been a while since they’ve all had a day off. Meetings left and right, clogging their schedules. Exams and part time jobs taking up the rest. It was slowly eating away at their sanity.

Another hectic morning followed, filled with a rundown of schedules over quick toast and coffee. Prompto had spent the last night with them in the Citadel for convenience reasons since he had a photoshoot early morning close by. All their recent meetups had some kind of convenience factor: studying together, eating lunch together at some run-in place since they were headed in the same direction, but never anything that lasted longer than just a few hastily exchanged words.

It sucked.

Conveniently though, the weather had decided to give them a day off. It was winter, far into december and only a few days from christmas. It had been cold for a while, a few days of snow in between but never enough to cause problems.

“I fear we are trapped for the time being.”

A look outside the window confirmed his fears. Snow was falling in big flakes, piling and piling on the floor as the wind rose every now and again to create white waves along the streets.

Noctis cheered while Prompto scowled. “Do you think I can get out of the shoot for that?” Ignis and Gladio both stared at him like he grew a second head. “You’re not going outside with a snowstorm going on, kiddo.” With that Gladio excused himself, off to find as many blankets as he could carry. Meanwhile Prompto called his manager.

“Finally a day off, I’m dying.”

“I assure you it takes a lot more for someone to die, then a full schedule.”

“You only say that because you’re immortal.”

Ignis let out an exasperated sigh, pushing his glasses back up his nose with one finger before walking back into the kitchen. “I’m assuming we’ll spend the day huddled together then.” It wasn’t a question that needed answering. None of them were even able to leave.

Noctis and Prompto were already making themselves comfortable on the couch, leaving enough room for Gladio and Ignis. Just as Ignis finished preparing some hot chocolate for everyone, Gladio came back with what looked like a mountain of blankets. It was a mystery to them how he managed to carry all of them at once. Upon stepping into the room he dumped them on the boys currently lounging on the couch without much ceremony.

Ignis set down the cups on the coffee table in front of them but before he could sit down and snuggle in close to Noctis, the other jumped up, turned on the tv and grabbed a controller for everyone.

“If we’re gonna be stuck here, might as well make it fun.”

“You’re a genius, Noct!”

“We may as well use electricity while it’s still running.”

Ignis spared a long glance outside where the snow still was coming down merciless but he couldn’t dwell since Noctis pulled him down to sit next to him, wrapping a blanket around them both.

“Alright, but only if I get to be Yoshi”, he said with a smile, tangling his arm with Noctis’ and took a long sip from his cup. They really had needed this.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr!  
> [@schattenlurch](https://www.schattenlurch.tumblr.com)  
> [@stubsel](https://www.stubsel.tumblr.com)


End file.
